Angel
by alexcat58
Summary: In Troy,New York lives Angela a teen that is forced to go to Trans High School.A school that consists of only Folklore.What will a human with a vampire for a father and a wolf for a mother do in a school that treats her like an outcast?Read to find out.


Hello everyone, well here is a new story I came up with. Hope you all like it. It's a 100 original so please don't copy. The plot characters and anything to do with this story was created by me. : ) I hope you all like it RR.

As I sit in my living room I hear my mother's voice going over my change in high school my senior year to come. Can life get any worst? Dont get me wrong I never had a problem with anything. Nothing really fazed me. I was calm, cool, and collected. The simple reason why my parents where taking me out of my High School was because they didn't want me bringing humans home. I just sat and stared at them. What where they saying? I was as human as it got. My name is Angela and I am 5"4 with black hair, tanned skin and almond shaped eyes.

You see here is the thing my parents are not human.Nope.They are what I call supernatural. A vampire and a warewolf.Isnt that great? I am an outcast at school as it is. I was the first in the history of the Folklore world to be born with a dad for a vampire and a mom for a warewolf.Oh and let's not forget I have a brother three years younger than me that's a vampire. And what about me? I was born normal as most would call it. No super natural abilities, nothing.

My dad Valerian has emerald green eyes, black hair and white pale skin. My mother Tala on the other hand is tanned with brown hair and brown eyes. Then there is my little brother Sammy he has green eyes and brown hair.

"Honey you know we love you and we only want the best for you right?"

That's all I always hear coming out of my mothers mouth. Here was the little thing that ticked me off about this whole situation. They wanted me to change from my current high school and go to a a high school where everyone in there was either a vampire, warewolf, or some sort of supernatural thing. I swear I started to feel like Harry Potter for a second.

As my parents dismissed me, I headed to my room. This was my sanctuary. It had white walls with a yellow border going around the room. It was really bright with white furniture. Sometimes when I would wake up I would think I was in heaven. Compared to my house I had the brightest room.

I lay on my bed replaying the day's events. I could feel the summer breeze on my cheek. Suddenly I sat up and noticed that I had left my window open. There where children playing outside. I could see the sun begin to set. They ran almost immediately into there houses. Now it was dark as I sat next to my window looking outside. This was the time most of the supernatural world came out. I herd my front door open and saw my parents walk out with my brother Sammy. There they went to go do there daily rituals.

As for me I was going to take a shower and eat dinner, so much for a daily ritual. I picked up my things and went to my bathroom, to take a hot long shower to relax myself. I finished taking a shower and getting dressed in my pjs and headed downstairs to see what my mother had left me for dinner. The steak looked a bit stale from being out so long, along with the mashed potatoes that accompanied it. I really couldn't complain.

Look on the bright side Angela at least you don't have to go hunting for deer blood. My subconscious self said. One week for school to start. At least I wouldn't be going by myself; Sammy was being enrolled for his freshman year as well. With a name like Trans High School, who would even look twice?

**First Day of School**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Good morning Troy, today there will be bright skies with a 30 chance of showers.

"Ugh, can't it just rain so I wouldn't have to go to school." I stood up from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath. Once I was done I began to brush my hair and put on the uniform that looked more like a costume. It consisted of a forest green pleated skirt and a khaki blouse. I didn't care at least I wouldn't have to go crazy looking for what to wear in the morning. I always had a decision making problem. I could never choose something. I then got my messenger bag, my iPod and was out the door. As I arrived at the kitchen I couldn't help but overhear my parents talking.

"Honey, she will be fine.Dont worry about it no one knows about her." Her dad told her mom while hugging her.

"Yes but what if they can notice it, she is not as normal as she seems. Why do you think we had to take her out of her old school? You think she actually bought that lie we told her about bringing humans home?

This was my cue to interrupt, it was getting late and I was tired of holding my breath. As I walked in my parents just starred at me as if they had seen a ghost. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong, don't worry I won't question you guys about it for now." I said as I went to go get an apple. They just nodded their heads. Soon Sammy came running in looking for something to drink, most of the time when vampires went out hunting they would get really dry mouths the next day. I really didn't understand that concept. My dad would say it was because animal blood was nothing compared to humans; it just did its job of keeping them alive.

"Come on kids, your cousin Frank will be here any minute to take you to school." My mom said

HONK! HONK! "There he is hurry and be carefull." My mom and dad said while giving both Sammy and I a hug.

As I walked out I couldn't help but stare at the black dodge charger he had just bought. It looked amazing. And it fit his personality perfectly.Frnakie as I call him is my cousin from my fathers side. He has jet black hair, brown eyes and is all muscle. He always has girls fawning over him. He doesn't pay much attention because he already has the girl of his dreams or should I say life mate.

On our way to school, Frankie kept on looking through the rear view mirror at me. He then cleared his throat and said "Angela since you are not that familiar with the folklore world I would like to set some ground rules to follow while you're attending Trans."

I nodded my head and he continued "Rule1: You do not associate yourself with Demons, Shape Shifters, Dragons, Gryffins, Wolves or Vampires.Rule2: You stick to me everywhere I go. And Rule3: You do not talk to boys." I was about to protest but then he said "If you have any problems with these rules we can talk to your parents." He said as he smirked through the rear view mirror.

Sammy was listening to all the rules like if he was listening to Mom and Dad. I couldn't complain so I gave in. That didn't mean I was going to follow them.

I looked at the road ahead and saw a forest up ahead. There was a path going in through the forest. That is the one Frankie got. I was curious to see this high school already. As we pulled up to a clearing I couldn't help but stare in awe. It looked more like a college to me.It was beautiful it was a gothic looking school in the middle of the woods. As I looked around I saw all I had been waiting to see from the Folklore world. There where wolves, Pixies, Nymphs, Vampires, Dragons in disguise, Shape Shifters, Demons, Sorcerers/Sorceresses, Knomes.You name it, it was there. Frankie then parked his car in the student parking lot and we proceeded to get out. As I was about to step out of the car all eyes turned to me. It was weird, its like they new I was new or something. Frankie saw this and put a protective arm around my shoulder. We began to ascend the stairs leading to the Schools entrance. I still felt eyes on me, it was creeping me out. Was I that much of an outcast? Was I that ugly? Frankie saw my apprehension and whispered my ear "Don't worry Angel, its just the first day." Frankie usually calls me Angel, but that wasn't that comforting right now.

You could see all the cliques standing against the lockers talking among themselves. I didn't know if they where talking about me, but it did seem like it. We arrived at the office just in time to get our schedules before class started. The same thing happened there, the teachers began to whisper as if I was not there. I caught one sentence stubby lady was telling her co-worker."I can't believe its her, she finally has shown herself." I couldn't help but laugh to myself about the commotion.

Frankie and Sammy where looking through their schedules, while I observed the people around me. I was really thirsty so I went to the fountain that was like five feet away from where we were standing. As I drank water I felt a presence next to me. I looked up and was met by the most hypnotizing blue eyes I had ever seen. I swear if my mouth would have been open saliva would have been dripping to my feet. His profile was that of a vampire, a handsome one at that. He looked at me curiously. Then something unexpected happened I saw him pushed against the wall. I shook my head to keep the fuzzy feeling I was getting. And there was Frankie holding the most handsome man I had ever met.

To Be Continued………


End file.
